In packaging containers, especially king size packages, frequently there is a problem of repeatedly discharging the filling goods in portions or steps without exposing the goods to the environment and the aggressive components possibly contained therein, for instance micro organisms, oxygen, water vapour etc. Especially when the filling goods are of a sterile or aseptic character and if such a character is to be maintained as long as the package contains goods, during repeated partial or portionwise discharging, there is a substantial problem which previously has been impossible to solve, at least in terms of finding a solution which would include a technique useful at the consumer level.